All This Time
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: She thought that, maybe, he was waiting for love too. AlisaxAoi.


**All This Time**

By xxkoffeexx

Summary: She thought that maybe, he was waiting for love too. AlisaxAoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

.

After a few years of growing up, Alisa Appleton could confidently say that she was no longer a child.

She had graduated from the best international high school money could afford, got accepted into a private university in England, and was already helping her parents' business by opening a branch of high-class restaurants across the world. She had gained weight, lost even more weight, and was ranked number eight on the top most beautiful young women in the world of business. She was nineteen, her birthday was around the corner, and she was very good at baking delicious cakes.

She was also very lonely and very much single.

Granted, she still had her parents as well as her friends to make her feel loved. It helped that she had a wide range of devoted fans scattered across the nations, developing fan clubs in her name. But there was something niggling in the corner of her mind, always sitting off to the side where she could just sense it in her periphery.

It had started when the former members of the S.A began getting engaged, and soon married. First it was the violent couple, Tadashi and Akira, and then Hikari—

No, actually, that was a lie. It started from her sixteenth birthday in Japan, the day when she really began turning into a competent woman, no longer just a spoiled pretty girl who loved to eat and fantasize about love. It was the memory of the bittersweet cake, of grateful happiness, and a pair of dark questioning eyes from across the table. His eyes were starting to appear in her dreams as of late, instead of the customary éclair plates and chocolate fountains, and she found it to be a rather pleasant change.

And that was when Alisa realized she might be in trouble, because no girl randomly dreamed of Ogata Aoi's eyes unless there was a very good reason to.

Being in love was a good reason, she supposed.

And now that she was older and no longer a spoiled princess viewing the world through cream-filled scones, she could see how this was possible. A few years ago, Ogata Aoi was… a shadow. A person only halfway in the picture. He was not even an option considering what his relationship was to her. A mere host, a caretaker, her _babysitter_ for crying out loud. And most importantly, he was Aoi. Not Ryuu, not Kei. But Ogata I-am-fulfilling-my-royal-duties-so-help-me Aoi.

That was a few years ago. And now he was… he was…

He was looking at her right now.

Alisa blinked, realizing he had been waiting for her to speak.

"Yes? Oh, the report," she said in English, looking down at the manila folder in her lap so that he couldn't catch the expression on her face. As obtuse as Aoi could be, he was annoyingly perceptive when it came to sensing emotional changes. Especially Alisa's. The blond mentally shook her head and reminded herself that Aoi was patiently waiting for her. "The statistics for last month's profits are complete. I have the copies here from my manager. He says that next month should be similar to last year, only, the customers' comments have increased by twenty percent." She handed the folder to him over the table, careful to avoid the tiny vase of flowers and glasses of water.

The dark-haired man took the folder just as carefully, opening the contents to scan over the aforementioned copies briefly, before nodding in satisfaction. "This is useful. Thank you."

"It was only a bit of research," the blond replied modestly, nevertheless glowing with pleasure. He looked up and smiled at her, making Alisa blush like a school girl. "Okay, maybe I had to stay up late a few nights."

"I can hardly tell," he assured her genuinely.

Aoi was a handsome man. That she became painfully aware of maybe a few months after her sixteenth birthday. It didn't help that he was the CEO of the group her family had invested in, making him all the more wonderful in her eyes. Not to mention her mother's. Speaking of her mother…

Alisa shook her head again, not wanting to think about _that_. "So, how was your visit to Japan, Aoi-san?" she asked him cheerfully, switching from English to perfect Japanese.

"Relaxing," he responded, his body loosening up even as he spoke in his mother tongue. "Kei-sama was working on a new business deal, and I was able to help him a little. Hikari-san was doing well too." Aoi seemed amused, as if remembering something. "She ordered me to tell you hi, and that I should buy you some delicious food because you look like you're not eating enough."

Alisa rolled her eyes, feeling her fondness for her friend even as she scoffed, "I need to lose more weight, Aoi-san. And are you treating me to lunch because Hikari told you to?"

He smiled at her again, signaling for the waiter. "Of course, Alisa-san. Why else would I want to eat with you?" There was a lighthearted lilt in his voice that would have been nonexistent three years ago, but now Alisa was accustomed to his bouts of teasing. It still made her heart beat faster, of course.

And he'd dropped the "sama" a while ago, when she started working as a businesswoman and became his equal on the economic field. Much to Alisa's relief, he also stopped telling her that "Kei-sama" was the only one for him, most likely because Kei was now sporting a ring on his left finger, and saying such things was not appropriate (not that it was before).

Thinking of rings and marriage made Alisa's good mood evaporate like a drop of water in the desert. Honestly, she was very happy for her engaged friends, especially Hikari. Someday, perhaps in several years, it would be Alisa's turn in the white dress.

But her mother was not so patient.

"_Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're beautiful, intelligent, capable – there's no reason for a single man not to fall in love with you!" _

Alisa sighed inwardly, not able to shake off her gloom.

It seemed Ogata Aoi had a reason or two.

Maybe it was her fault, after all. Alisa admitted that when she was younger (and naïve and foolish and romantic) she didn't even give him the time of day, nevertheless show him a spark of interest. And why would she? He was boring, only followed orders and didn't share her passion for eating delicious food. She was a young girl with cotton-filled dreams of the future—and he wasn't in a single one of them.

Until now. When it was too late.

She'd grown up, true, but he had grown as well, not just physically but mentally as well. His experience with the world was bigger than hers, and she was just beginning to stand to her feet, learning that her life didn't start until she took the first step. At least she wasn't lounging around at home, eating cakes and getting fat. But she wasn't anywhere near the level that Aoi was at, or at least, that's what she resigned herself to believe.

"Alisa?" He was back to English. Alisa looked up to see both him and the waiter gazing at her curiously, though Aoi was a little more concerned. "What's wrong? You're not hungry?"

She started. "Oh! Um, let's see…" Scolding herself for getting carried away and making Aoi worried, she rattled off her order to the waiter, who bowed to them politely and left. Alisa picked up her iced tea, taking a slow sip and noticing a few female customers glancing admiringly at her. No, not her, at Aoi. He was easily one of the most attractive men in the restaurant, even with all the handsome waiters and managers. Once again, the blonde's mood plummeted, and she stared at her tea glumly.

What chance did she, a girl four years his junior, have when he could choose from women twice as sophisticated and intelligent as her? He was the CEO of one of the most powerful groups in the world, he didn't need her family's money. He was a genius, on Kei's level, so he didn't need her advice on anything (except for food). He wouldn't look twice at her, just as she foolishly never glanced at him. For all she knew, and she surmised she knew quite a lot, Aoi only looked at her as a little sister.

Alisa unconsciously sighed.

"I'm sorry."

The girl blinked as she registered his voice. She looked up, only to find Aoi staring straight at her. "Wh-what?" she answered in English, chagrined that she'd spaced off yet again.

"You must be tired," he explained, gesturing to her slumped posture. "I should have realized you've been under stress this week because of the recent openings in America. If you want to have lunch another time, I completely understand—"

"No!" Alisa blurted loudly, slamming the table on accident.

The restaurant's occupants turned to look at their table, before resuming their activities. Aoi looked at her in surprise, and Alisa felt her pale cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"No, I'm fine," she said in a quieter voice, wishing she didn't sound so meek and pathetic. "I was just… thinking about something. It's nothing. I should be the one apologizing." She lowered her head, unable to meet his eyes, wishing she was not so childish in front of him.

The man paused for a moment, before speaking carefully. "Alisa-san, if there's anything on your mind, you can tell me." He gave her a wry smile that made her heart skip. "You know you can trust me to be honest, right?"

Despite herself, Alisa found herself smiling and nodding. "Thank you, Aoi-san. But I'm really okay. Oh! Here's our food now." Thankfully the waiter had come just in time to save her from really answering him. The last thing she wanted was to pour out her three years worth of secret crush in a restaurant in London. Alisa had grown up, yes, but she was not immune to rejection.

Aoi was quiet as their food arrived, and he was silent as Alisa heartily dug into her French dish, remarking on the exquisite flavor and the fragrant garnishing.

"Alisa-san, how long have we worked together?" he suddenly asked as Alisa was about to devour a forkful of bread. She froze.

"Um, a year?" She thought for a moment, wondering why he was asking this out of the blue. "I started working as Papa's executive manager in America last July, so that makes it… fourteen months." Alisa speared a few asparagus, feeling a bit of surreal awe as she mulled over her words. "Wow. I've been in the business for that long."

He nodded, taking a drink from his champagne before he asked calmly, "And how long have we known each other?"

Alisa frowned this time, thinking there was something he was trying to get at. "Almost four years, I think. Why?" She tried to joke, "Did I miss an anniversary? A special day?"

"No."

When he didn't say anything else, Alisa began to feel anxious. Did she forget something important? Why was he asking her these questions anyway? "Aoi-san, is there something I should know?" She lowered her fork and bit her lip, not able to eat another bite. "...Aoi-san?"

He looked at her, his dark eyes steady and calm. "I'll be honest, Alisa-san. It isn't fair of me to keep hiding it from you any longer." The dark-haired man paused, as if he was going to change his mind. "There's something I should tell you."

And like a lightning bolt from the sky, Alisa knew.

Aoi had fallen in love.

And it was not her.

She felt the world around her swirl and fade into white noise, as if a deafening waterfall had crashed into her ears. Gone were the customers, the waiters, the smell of the kitchen, the taste of her food. As Alisa felt the world stop and collapse in a split second that felt like an eternity, she vaguely wondered when she could have loved him this deeply, this helplessly. How could she not have realized?

Why wasn't she crying?

"Oh? What is it?" She heard herself say as she struggled to climb up from the abyss in her mind.

Aoi's mouth curved slightly, almost ruefully. "I'm not… quite sure I should be saying this."

Oh no. Now her body was catching up, and Alisa could feel the familiar hot tears prickling behind her eyes, the tightness of her throat. "You can trust me. We're friends, right?" She was lying happily through her teeth in front of Aoi, and it was bizarre. Her crush on Ryuu was nothing. Absolutely nothing. This was horrible. _This_ was real.

"As the CEO of Takishima Corporation, I've had to fulfill numerous obligations and contracts." He seemed too engrossed in his words to notice her great effort not to cry. "And one of those obligations was to find a wife by the age of 25." If possible, now Aoi was struggling to find the rights words to discuss this uncomfortable topic. "The former President took it upon himself to arrange several meetings for me last year. And as I met other corporation daughters and heiresses, I realized something."

Alisa sniffed loudly, her head low enough to touch her bowl of soup. "That you don't want to marry?" she asked without thinking. "Or that you already love somebody else?" Her throat was wobbling like a new-born pony, and salty tears dropped into the soup. Alisa knew her mascara was in danger of running, but she could care less if the world had stopped spinning on its axis.

She thought he had been waiting for love, just like her. She'd just secretly hoped that it might possibly be her.

"Actually, yes," he replied in an odd tone, probably wondering how she guessed. Alisa fought back a childish sob and wondered if he was so in love with this woman that he couldn't even tell she was crying in front of him.

Suddenly, she had a revelation. This was her last chance to tell him she loved him. Sure, it was too late. Maybe even selfish on her part. But Alisa was so tired of loving and not being loved. And there was the hope that maybe - just maybe - he would reconsider-

She clenched her skirt in desperation. "Aoi-san, I—"

"I love you."

Alisa's heart stopped. Then she lifted her head, staring at Aoi.

He blinked back at her, more nervous than she could remember seeing him.

It seemed like the entire restaurant had gone completely silent. But her ears were ringing loudly, and Alisa said faintly, "I thought you… liked someone else."

"No, I love you," he repeated, still staring at her. "Why are you crying?" He reached out, before pausing halfway and then pulling back his hand. Alisa was too confused and overwhelmed to feel disappointed. "Was it me?" Aoi asked in heavy dismay, regret lacing his words and clouding his eyes.

"No. It's just—" She almost bit her tongue, and blurted, "I love _you_!"

At first he was startled. But then relief shone in his eyes, and he smiled at her.

"Do you now?" This time he reached across the table and gently brushed the tears from her eyes, his fingertips grazing her skin slowly. "I'm glad."

Alisa closed her eyes, too happy to care that her mascara was definitely turning her into a panda, or that the restaurant was too silent, or that all the expensive food was going cold. Hearing him say those three words was indescribable. She couldn't even tell she was sitting anymore. So relieved and happy was she that there was a brief commotion behind her and she didn't even notice until a familiar voice shrieked into her ear.

"Kei, that's too close!"

"But they're in a good mood. We should be too."

Alisa spun around and wasn't surprised to see Hikari and Kei sitting at the table behind her, disguised as a foreign couple and wearing fashionable glasses. Kei was currently trying to embrace Hikari, but the brunette was not so keen about being affectionate in public. It was painfully obvious why they were in the restaurant, but Alisa could only smile at them.

She turned back to find Aoi also smiling, but not at the couple. Her heart pounded loudly and she shyly batted her eyes at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere else, Aoi-sama?"

His eyes gleamed and he immediately stood up from the table, a handsome smirk growing on his face.

"Shall we, Alisa?" he prompted, holding his hand out to her in a sign of promise.

Alisa smiled and took it.

"We shall."

She was lonely no more.

.

"Ne, Kei."

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think it will take for Aoi to propose?"

He smirked. "A few years."

"Ehh? No way!" She leaned into him, not caring that he was enjoying their proximity. "He has to propose sooner. She's waited for so long!"

"So has he."

Hikari ignored him, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You know what? I think he'll propose in five days. On her birthday."

Kei didn't say that he knew this, that he knew Aoi had planned a special surprise party for Alisa on a cruise ship near France. He didn't say that he knew that in the evening, when Aoi and Alisa were alone on the beach under the stars, Aoi would kneel on one knee and make her the happiest girl in the world.

He knew that Hikari knew this, because she'd helped Aoi plan it out.

But instead, he smiled challengingly at her.

"Want to bet?"

END

.

A/N: Ohhhh craps. I wrote THE pedo couple. Well, technically it was illegal in the series for them to be together, since she was only sixteen and he was nineteen. But I guess… not anymore? I'm more worried about whether they were IC or not. Sigh.

It ended with Kei and Hikari, but I tried to emphasize a lot more weight on Aoi and Alisa. Besides, we all know Kei and Hikari will be together FOREVER. I'm more interested in the maybe couples… haha.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
